Shadow Game
by Thunder1
Summary: While getting some things for his older brother, Thunder goes into a store and meets a Raichu that gives him a dark evil game to play. When the shiny Pikachu and his friends play it, they are taken to the Shadow Realm. Now they must face their darkest fears to win the Game and get home before dawn. Can Thunder and his friends make it through the end of the Game?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and welcome to the story. A new story if you will.**

**Thunder: Dear Mew, you're doing another new story?**

**Me: Yes. Does that surprise you in anyway?**

**Thunder: A little.**

**Shade: And what, might I ask, is THIS story going to be about? You have yet to finish your Pokemon and Yu-Gi-Oh cross-over.**

**Me: I know that Shade. This story takes place in that world.**

**Thunder: And why are you starting a new one if you haven't finished the other yet?**

**Me: This idea just came to me, and I wanted to at least get it started before I lost it. The other story is going by the show Yu-Gi-Oh, and I can always re-watch the episodes to see where to go next in that story. This story however, isn't like that. Mostly be making it up right off the top of my head.**

**Shade: That seems.. Legit.. I guess.. You still never answered my question as to what this story is gonna be about.**

**Me: You shall see in good time my little Raichu. Thunder, please tell everyone the ****disclaimer****.**

**Thunder: Right, okay. Tailsy (as that is what I'd like to be called, or Tales.. Whichever.) doesn't own Pokemon or Yu-Gi-Oh. However, she does own Shade, myself, and lots of other OCs in this story.**

**Me: Right, now enjoy everyone!**

**XXX**

**Chapter 1**

**Thunder's POV**

The sun was shining against the clear ocean blue sky. There wasn't a big white fluffy cloud in the sky, making the day very hot, dry, and dull. The kind of day where all you want to do was stay inside and keep cool.

However, fate had different plans in store for me on this day.

Pikachu Village, the village that lived in a forest just outside of a small town, was home to many Pichu, Pikachu, and Raichu. A large orange Raichu came walking into a den to see a small Pikachu, curled up, fast asleep. The smaller Pokemon had bright orange fur, showing that it was a shiny Pikachu, not a normal yellow-furred one that you would see every day. The Pikachu was also smaller than a normal one, and had odd lightning-bolt shaped marks on its ears, paws, belly, back, and tail.

The Raichu gave a sigh and poked the smaller eletric-type with a paw. "Thunder, wake up."

Brown eyes opened and stared sleepily up at the older Pokemon. "What Sparky?"

"I need you to run into town for me," the Raichu, now known as Sparky, replied. "I know today is a hot day, and I know you were planning on staying inside where it was cool, but do you think you could?"

A groan escaped my mouth as I pushed myself to my back paws. I glanced up at my older brother, trying to get rid of the sleep that still clinged to me. I blinked a few times and rubbed my eyes with my front paws. A yawn coming out this time instead of a groan.

"Yeah sure. What do you need?"

"Well, I need you to run to Poke Market and get some berries and some herbs for me, I'm running rather low."

"Alright. I'll be back soon Sparky."

"Be careful little brother."

"Don't have to tell me twice," I muttered, and made my way out of the den, heading for the market.

XXX

"Hello Thunder sweetie, how can I help you today?" a sweet loving voice questioned.

I smiled up at the elder Pokemon. The Pokemon was large, very large in size, even if everyone was larger than myself anyway. She had black fur with yellow circles on her body, and red eyes to match. Not evil looking onces, but kind and caring ones. Her name was Shadow the Umbeon. The elder Pokemon looked after most of the Pokemon in Poke Market, helping them with whatever they needed. The Dark-type was like a mother to me, she had looked after me and helped take care of me when Sparky wasn't around. I never knew my mother or father, they had died when I was very young, so whenever I tired to take of my mother from what Sparky told me about her, Shadow always would take the place of where my real mother should be.

"Hello Shadow," I greeted the older Pokemon, bowing in repect to her. "I'm here for some berries and herbs for Sparky."

"Ah, helping your brother out again I see. And in this heat too! You poor dear, you must be burning up in that sun!" the Dark-type replied, shaking her head, and nodded for me to come around back. "Come, take a seat Thunder. I'll get you some water and the stuff your brother asked for."

I stared at her, blinking a few times. I didn't move from where I stood, just looked at her. Finally, I cleared my throat. "A-Are you sure? I don't want to make trouble for you, Shadow. I can always wait right here.."

"Don't be still dear!" The Dark-type was already leading me into the back of her store. "It's the least I can do for you dearie."

"Well.. I guess if you want to."

Shadow took me over to a chair and told me to sit down. I obeyed the order and took a seat on the wooden chair, as te older Pokemon walked off, only to quickly come back with some water for me to drink. I took the drink, thanking her as I did. She smiled, nodding, before heading off to get what I had came to get in the firest place.

I looked around the store, the place was packed with all kinds of food. Berries, apples, and many more. I heard pawsteps coming, and I looked up to see Shadow standing over me, a smile on her face, in her paw was a bag fulled with what I had asked for.

I hopped off the chair and took the bag in my right paw. "Thank you Shadow."

"You're welcome, dear. Be careful on your way back home."

"I'll try to. Good-bye Shadow."

"Bye Thunder."

I waved my free paw and started off back to Pikachu Village.

XXX

Going home from Poke Market was taking longer than coming to it. Hell, I hadn't even left the market yet. I was still just walking around, looking at different stores that I passed by. I knew Sparky was bond to get worried about me, but I couldn't shake off a feeling that I needed to be in the market. Something was calling me, pulling me.

My back paws took me to a very large store. I slowly reached for the handle and turned it, opening the door and what sounded like a bell rang from the top when I did. I winced, hoping I could get in without any one knowing I was there. But thanks to the bell, all hopes of that drained away.

"Can I help you?"

I turned to see a very large Raichu, larger than Sparky, standing there. Instead of having orange fur, this one had black fur, glowing red eyes that seemed to look right into my soul, and yellow cheecks instead of red ones. I stared up at him, blinking a few times in surprise. I had never seen a Raichu like him before. I never saw him at Pikachu Village, made he was new around here..

When I didn't answer, the bigger Pokemon questioned me again. "Can I help you?"

I shook my head to clear the thought away. I glanced up into the red eyes of the Raichu, a smirk on his face. "Umm.. I guess?"

"Then what can I help you with, little one?"

I stared up at him at being called 'little one'. I didn't know if to take it as an insult or not. The way the older Pokemon spoke it, so soft and gentle, made me think of it as a nickname.. Not something insulting, as there was no rude tone in his voice when he spoke it. Even so, it made me feel a bit uneasy.

"Umm.. I dunno. I never been here before." It wasn't a lie. I never had been to this store before.

"Mmm.." The Raichu never took his eyes off me, that same smirk still on his face. "What do you like?"

"..I like games."

"Games?" The older Pokemon's eyes sparkled a deep red color at the sound of games. The smirk makes its way ever so slowly up the other electric-type's face. "I think I have just the game for you, little one."

I blushed at the little nickname. It sounded nice.. It wasn't what I was use to. Someone other than my brother and my very small group of friends being nice to me? It felt good..

Wait, it felt good? What was I thinking? I didn't know this Pokemon. For all I knew, he could be some kind of Pokemon that took smaller and younger Pokemon away and you'd never see them again.

I shook the thought again once again and watched as the bigger Pokemon walked off, leaving me alone by the front door.

_Now's your chance! _a part of my brain screamed. _You can leave before he comes back!_

No sooner had that thought crossed my mind, did the Raichu come back. In his paws was a large golden box, and I stared at it in wonder. On the box was an odd eye looking thing, and on it were words.

_Shadow Game._

Shadow Game? What kind of game was that?

"I think you might like this game," the Raichu told me, a smile, not a smirk, but a smile on his muzzle this time. "It is a very fun game, and I think you'll like it."

I stared at the golden box a little bit longer before I looked up at the older Pokemon. "What kind of game is it?"

This time the smirk returned on the Raichu's face. "That little one, is for you to find out. Why don't you take it home and play it for yourself?"

The way he spoke those words sent a shiver down my spine. Something was telling me that I shouldn't do as he said. That I shouldn't take the game on and play it. Red flags popped up, as if to warn me not to. However, being the King of Games, how could I refuse a game? I never refused one, I always played every game that was given to me, no matter how hard or easy it was.

"Well, I guess I could.." I replied, taking the box in my paws. "How much is it?"

"It's free."

"Free?" I stared up at him once more. How could something like this just be free? It didn't make any sense...

"Yes, free," the Raichu laughed, sending more chils down my spine. I shivered slightly. "Now, off you go."

"Alright.. See you later.."

I waved and ran out of the store, faintly hearing a 'see you at nine', but I took it as 'see you later'. I ran home, wondering what could the game be.

XX

**Me: And that's the first chapter!**

**Shade: My Mew, you made me so evil.**

**Me: You're already evil, or did you forget my Poke-Gi-Oh story?**

**Shade: Oh.. Yeah..**

**Thunder: Well, this doesn't sound too good.**

**Me: It's not.**

**Thunder: Joy.**

**Me: Anyway, this story's gone on long enough. Time to end it here. Till next time everyone, see you! Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hiya everyone!**

**Thunder: Hi.**

**Shade: Yo.**

**Me: I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed-  
**

**Shade: No-one fucking reviewed, Tailsy.**

**Me: Shit!**

**Thunder: -pats- It's okay. People will sooner or later.  
**

**Me: Yeah, I guess you're right.**

**Shade: I have a question.**

**Me: What?**

**Shade: Why the hell did I give Thunder that box?**

**Me: Ever ready the Forbbiden Games?**

**Shade: No..**

**Me: Go read it. It will tell you everything.**

**Shade: Fine. -goes off-**

**Thunder: -shakes his head- Can we start now?**

**Me: Yes. Enjoy everyone!**

**XXX**

**Chapter 2**

I made my way back to Pikachu Village. When I got there, I saw Pichu playing, their mothers just outside of the den watching them. Their fathers were out. I smiled and turned, heading back to the den Sparky and I shared.

I found Sparky working on one I guessed was food by the smell. "Sparky, I'm back."

The Raichu turned around. "Welcome back. Did you get what I asked?"

I nodded and handed him his bag. "Yep."

The older Pokemon took the bag and grabbed the berries and herbs from inside of it. His eyes widen as he saw the golden box. He picked it up and pulled it out. "Where did you get this?"

I shrugged. "A Raichu gave it to me."

"Listen to me very carefully," Sparky said in this kind of dark tone, like a warning kind of thing.. "You must not play this game."

"What? Why?"

He shook his head. "Just don't play it." He walked off, I was guessing to hide it or put it up somewhere so I couldn't get to it and play it.

I stared after my older brother, watching as he left the room. One thought kept running through my mind: Why couldn't I play the game? What was so bad about it that Sparky wouldn't allow me to play it? I was the King of Games, I played every game that was thrown at me, no matter how hard or easy, no matter what kind of game it was.

So what was so bad about this one game? Did Sparky know something that I didn't? I figured I'd ask my brother later, best to just drop it for now, less I wanted to get yelled at. And of course I didn't.

XXX

"So let me get this straight," Wave started, taking a bite out of his lunch. "Some Pokemon gave you this game and then your brother told you you couldn't play it, and locked it away?"

The gang: Wave the Oshawott, Ember the Eevee, Lightning the Emolga, Flare the Tepig, Razor the Snivy, Talon the Fearow, Rocket the Squirtle, Fang the Spivaper, and myself were sitting in our normal spot at lunch. We were outside on the roof of the building, chatting, joking, and laughing like we did everyday.

I nodded to my friend, taking a bite of my own food. "Yeah. I still don't understand why though."

"Maybe he just doesn't want to playing it," Flare said, burning his food with Ember, as it wasn't to his liking yet.

"Yeah, but why?"

"Thunder, what did the box look like?" Lightning questioned, looking up at me.

I glanced over at my cousin. She looked sad, scared, and worried. I raised an eyebrow, wondering what was up with the Emolga.

"Well.. It was small, but big enough to barely fit in my paws," I began, trying to picture the box and tell it to my friends and cousin. "It was a golden color, like the sun. It had his weird eye looking thing on it, and was called _Shadow Game_."

"Shadow Game?" Razor questioned. "Sounds like it could be a fun game."

"Sounds dangerous to me," Talon put in.

Rocket nodded. "I agree with Talon. Maybe it's best that your brother put it away."

"Maybe," I muttered, taking another bite out of my food. "I just wish I knew why."

"It might be best that you don't know," Fang spoke up. He had been quiet this whole time, working on his labtop, somehow. He didn't even look up when he spoke, just continued typing away.

I shrugged. "I still wish I knew why though."

"Well, when school's over go home and try and find it," Wave told me. "Then, when you find it, call us and we'll come over and play it with you."

"You really will?"

"Yeah! The game sounds fun. I can't wait to play it."

The others agreed, so more cheerfully than others. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. I'll do that."

XXX

A tall dark-furred Pokemon stood, in a.. ghostly-looking way ontop of another room. His red eyes glowed when they reached their target. A small orange, lightning-bolt-furred Pikachu was making his way back to his house, now that the school day was over. The eyes following the smaller Pokemon as he ran down the street.

"Shade," a voice spoke up behind the Pokemon, also in a ghost-like form.

The Pokemon, Shade, turned to see a black-furred Snivy standing there, his arms crossed, red eyes looking amused. "What Blade?"

"Are you watching that little brat again?"

A growl sounded from the larger Pokemon's throat, red eyes flashed in anger. "Don't call him a 'little brat'."

Blade smirked, leaning back on his back feet. "Oh? And how's that different from 'little one'?"

"A big one. Now, why did you leave your post?"

The Grass-type shrugged. "I got bored. It's not like anything's gonna happen."

"Thunder's going to get his friends to play the Game with him."

The Snivy's eyes widen when he heard this. "What?"

"You heard me." A smirk formed on Shade's face. "The Game is about to begin."

Blade smirked evilly, red eyes shining bright. "Perfect. I can't wait to torture those poor Pokemon."

"Don't forget, Thunder belongs to me," Shade warned in a deadly tone. "Leave him to me."

"Fine. Whatever. I can't wait for this Game to start.."

"Yes, I know. Now go get ready."

"Whatever you say.." Blade went off, leaving the other Pokemon alone.

Shade turned back around and watched Thunder walk inside his den. "I'll see you soon, Aibou."

XXX

"Sparky! I'm back!" I called, walking into the den. When I got no answer, I tried again. "Sparky? Hello?"

I walked deeper into the den and saw a note besidse some food. I went over and picked it up, reading it.

_"Thunder, I've been called away, so I won't be home for a little while. I asked if Lightning or Shadow could come and watch you while I was gone. I should be back in a few weeks, unless something comes up. Be good, and I'll see you when I get home._

_Love, Sparky."_

"Well that takes care of that," I said, grinning.

Now I could play the game without him even knowing. Now all I had to do was find it..

I began looking through the den, trying to find the game. I looked high and low without much luck in finding it.

"Where the hell did Sparky put it?"

I continued looking around, til I found the golden box. I gave a happy cheer and grabbed it, pulling it out of its hiding place. Surprsingly, it was under my brother's bed.

_Figures, _I thought.

I qucikly set the game up; it loked like some kind of house.. A house made out of paper. It had three stories, lots of rooms, couches, chairs, tables, TV, windows, stairs, and many other things.

I wnet over and called my friends, who quckly came over. I told them about the rules of the game, and they agreed. They each drew a picture of themselves, and put them on the board. I saw three figures also on the board that wasn't one of ours. I saw a Snivy that looked like Razor, one that looked like Rocket, and the last one made me freeze.

The last doll looked just like that Raichu that had given the game to me. I set there, staring at the doll, eyes widen in shock, surprise, and horror. No, it couldn't be, could it? There was no way..

"Thunder, are you okay?" Shadow questioned, as she had come to watch me, not knowing what we were up to yet. The Dark-type had also made a doll, so she would be joining in on the game we were about to play.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," I replied, cursing myself for slutering like an idiot.

The other Pokemon would giving me odd looks, like they didn't believe me, but they didn't question it. If I wanted to tell them what was going on, I'd tell them.

"Okay, is everyone ready to play the game?"

Everyone nodded their heads. Lightning looked like she wanted to stop this, but said nothing. She didn't want to stand out in the group. But Rocket and Flare had said that they didn't want to play the game. They got bad feelings from it. I couldn't say I blamed them, I had my own bad feelings about the game. That Raichu doll just stared at me, and I stared back, thinking it was going to come alive at any moment.

But it never did.

"Right.. Let's begin.."

I glanced at the clock to see what time it was. It was 8:58PM. Two minutes til nine. I froze in my seat as I remembered what the Raichu told me before I left the store.

_'See you at nine.'_

It was two til nine now! But what did that older Poekmon mean? How was he gonna see me at nine?

The answer came soon enough. Way too soon for my liking.

The clock hit nine and the game began to glow. I stared at the game, eyes widen in shock and fear. The light go so bright that it was all I could see. And then, nothing. Only darkness.

XXX

**Me: And that's Chapter 2.**

**Shade: My god, you make me sound like a stalker.**

**Me: You are a stalker.**

**Shade: So what, I'm just gonna stalk Thunder around the whole story?**

**Me: No. You'll just want him. Need him.. That kind of thing.**

**Shade:...**

**Thunder: ...Can we end the chapter now?**

**Me: Yes, it's way to long as it is.**

**Thunder: Right! Don't forget to review everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: -yawns- Why the hell am I so tired?  
**

**Shade: You stay up til 4 in the morning and type shit, and then wake up at 10, 'cause of that little kid you help your mom watch.**

**Me:... Oh right.**

**Thunder: Don't have reviews to answer?**

**Shade: What reviews? No one's reviewed this story yet. Ya know why?**

**Me: Why?**

**Shade: No one likes it, that's why.**

**Thunder: That's mean!**

**Shade: I a mean Pokemon.**

**Thunder: -sighs- Can we just start the chapter now?**

**Me: Yes. Enjoy everyone.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 3**

I groaned. Everything hurt.. Surprisingly... I was laying on my back, and from what I could tell, I was laying on a wooden floor. I had to force my eyes open, even if they protested the first few times.

The first thing I saw was a ceiling. A pitch black ceiling. As black as the night sky. One thought rang through my mind:

_Where am I?_

I set up, despite my body screaming at me to lay back down and not to move around. I looked around to see where I was at. From what I could see, I was in a house of some kind. Not in the den anymore. The walls were a dark gray, not quite black yet. The floor was wood, as I had figured out all ready, it was a dirty brown color.

There was also windows, a door, some stairs, and a couch in the room. I scanned around the room once again and came across my friends and cousin, who were laying on the floor.

Gasping, I ran over to the closest Pokemon and began to shake them awake. In this case, the closest Pokemon was Wave. I shook the Water-type trying to wake him up, calling his name over and over.

"Wave! Wake up! Wake up, please!"

The Oshawott's eyes flickered once, twice, three times before they finally opened, showing his black/blue eye color. Leaving my friend to wake up a bit more, I moved on to the rest of the group, shaking them awake just as I had done to Wave.

Once everyone was awake and up and about, they all took in the place, like I had done when I first woke up in this place.

"Where are we?" Fang questioned.

"In the Game," a voice replied to the question.

We spun around at the new voice. I felt my heart stop when I saw who had spoken to us. Standing there, leaning against the wall, front paws crossed, a smirk on his face, red eyes glowing, was the Raichu that had given me the Game!

"Who are you?" Razor asked the Raichu.

The dark-furred Pokemon smiled. "All in good time."

"You said we were in the Game," Rocket spoke up. "How?"

"We brought you here."

"..We?"

Two more Pokemon appeared.. They were the Pokemon that looked like Razor and Rocket! My friends started at the two other Pokemon that looked just like them, even if they were lots of their types around the world, I doubted there'd be two that looked just like them.

"Who are you?" Fang asked.

"We are the Shadow Men," the Raichu answered with a smirk.

_Shadow Men.. They are like the Sandman.. They send nightmares.. They control them.. They control anything they want.. _I thought, after reading about it from the Game before my friends came over.

"Shadow Men?" Shadow raised an eyebrow. "What are Shadow Men?"

"Us," the Snivy that looked like Razor laughed. "We're your worse nightmare kids."

"Worse nightmares.." Lightning muttered, not taking her eyes off the Raichu. "Shadow Men make nightmares.. We'll have to be careful."

"Why?" Wave asked.

"Didn't you just hear what was said? They make nightmares.. They can do anything here. This is their world."

"She is right," the Pokemon that looked like Rocket, told us.

Talon glared at the Shadow Men from where he was sitting on the back of a chair. "What do you want from us?"

The Raichu's glowing red eyes went past everyone and looked at someone who was behind the rest of the group. Somehow who was quiet, who hadn't stand a word since the Shadow Men appeared.

To me.

"Every game has a prize," the black-furred electric-type purred

Lightning and Wave followed the Eletric-type's eyes to me. Their eyes widen in shock, and fear. I stood there, wide-eyed.. I didn't move.. To scared.. ..To scared to move.

"No.." the Emolga whispered.

"Every game has a prize," the Raichu purred once more. "Winner take all."

."No!" Wave gasped and sprang at the dark-furred Raichu.

XXX

**Me: And that's the end of this Chapter.. It's so short..**

**Shade: My God you made me sound like.. A creeper.**

**Me: You are one in this story.**

**Shade: Shit.**

**Thunder: Enough you guys. **

**Shade: Fine.**

**Me: Blah.. Anyway.. It say it's time to end this chapter..**

**Thunder: I agree. Don't forget to review guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hi guys.  
**

**Thunder: Hiya.**

**Shade: Yo.**

**Me: Right.. So.. Reviews?**

**Shade: Can't believe I'm saying this, but yes. You have a review.  
**

**Me: -stares in shock- Really?!**

**Shade: Really.**

**Me: Yes! -cheers- Yes! Yes! YES!  
**

**Thunder: I told you Tailsy!  
**

**Me: ^^.**

**Shade: Just answer it already!**

**Me: Right.. Dragoliched: Thank you for the review, and thank you for liking the story. ^^.**

**Thunder: Shall we start the story now?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Shade: Finally.**

**Thunder: Enjoy!**

**XXX**

**Chapter 4**

Everyone stared, wide-eyed, as the Oshawott leaped at the Raichu, his shell a glow with the attack Razor Shell at the ready. The Water-type didn't even think before he darted forward at Shade. He didn't think of what might happen to him or his friends. All he cared about was helping one of his friends. The fear that he had saw in my eyes, the fear, the shock, the confusion.. All he saw was red.

Wave held his now glowing shell back, ready to slash the black-furred Raichu with it. However, he stopped short, and stared at the Eletric-Type like he had grown taller than he already was. He stepped away from him. Another and another.. He took one last step, and finally screamed.

The Oshawott kept backing away from Shade, but never far enough away. His fins were on his head to protect himself from the attacks that only he could see. To the rest of us, it looked like he was backing away from nothing but air, and screaming at nothing.

Wave couldn't back away from the Shadow Men anymore, and fell onto his knees. Tears ran down the Water-type's face as he continued to try and protect himself from what only he could see.

And Shade stood there, with his front paws crossed, smirking evilly.

I felt myself shaking in fear. But whose fear was it of? Mine or for one of my best friends? I felt tears pool up in my eyes, treating to fall, and I took a small step closer to the otter-like Pokemon.

"Wave.."

"Thunder, no! Don't come any closer!" the Water-type cried out, fins still over his head, trying to protect himself. He didn't even look up or open his eyes to look at me. He just screamed in pain. "They'll get you too!"

Not being able to take it any longer, I started to cry myself. It hurt to see my friend, my strong, brave, friend laying there screaming at nothing but air to everyone else. I felt Lightning put her front paws on my shoulders.

"W-what's happening?" Flare questioned, clinging to Razor, staring in shock and fear at what was going on before him, and the rest of us.

Shade said nothing, only watched, smirking evilly.

"What are you doing to him?" I asked, looking up at the bigger Pokemon.

The dark-furred Raichu looked me dead in the eye, before looking at the rest of the gang. "In the Game you face your nightmares. This is just a bit of Wave's here." He shrugged and looked back down at me. "No need for the rest of you to be in on it."

But I wouldn't stand for that. I had helped and protected Wave even before the two of us came friends. Did this Shadow Pokemon think I was just going to stand by and watch him do something like this to my friend?

I shrugged Lightning's paws off my shoulders and took a step forward.

"No, Thunder! Stay back!" the Water-type cried out in fear.

"Looks like he hasn't beat it yet," Shade remarked.

I took another step forward, til I was by the otter-like Pokemon. I knelt down beside him. To me, I didn't see anything or feel anything but air, I only felt Shade's smirk as he watched Wave and myself. But to the Water-type, he could see and feel everything, judging by the terror in his eyes. And that scared me a lot.

Wave grabbed me and protectively held me close to himself, to keep me safe from what was attacking us both now.

"Wave! Stop! There isn't anything there! It's all in your head!" I pleased with him, or at least tried to.

If I would have looked up I would have seen Shade narrow his eyes dangerously at how close my friend held me.

"Stay back!" the Water-type screamed. "Leave him alone!"

"Wave! It's nothing! Please calm down!"

Wave was trying to fight back his nightmare, but he was failing. He fell back and screamed. I winced at hearing my friend scream. What could I do to help him? How could I snap him out of the fear that only he could see? I shivered slightly, trying to figure out what to do. How to help my shaken friend. But how..?

"Wave.. Please.. It's nothing.." I told him once again, trying to talk some sense into him, but I knew it wasn't going to any good. But I was gonna try. "There's nothing there by air. It's all in your head! Please, Wave! You have to fight it! I know you can!"

I reached forward, but my paws only hit air. I looked around and gasped. All my friends; Lightning, Razor, Wave, Flare, Shadow, Fang, even two of the Shadow men were one.

Leaving me all alone with the Raichu in black fur.

**XXX**

**Me: And with that, I shall end Chapter 4! Right here, just to torture you all will a little.. Sorta of a cliff hanger I guess.. XD.**

**Thunder: -looks at story, than back to me, wide-eyed- ..What the hell did you do to everyone?**

**Me: You'll find out in the next chapter!**

**Thunder: Aw.**

**Shade: Don't worry Aibou, it can't be that bad.**

**Me: ...It can.. Also, I'm sorry if this chapter was on the short-side. I've been busy a lot this past few weeks, so it's been hard to come up with ideas for this story. I'll do my very best to make the next chapter longer.**

**Shade: Sure you will.**

**Me: -rolls her eyes- Anyway, time to end this!**

**Thunder: Right. Please read and review everyone!**


End file.
